New Destiny
by TheLegendaryAssassin
Summary: Basically just copying from the first story. R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own Zach, Rick, and Adorvin.

It has been 1 year since the defeat of of Lucifer, Satan, and Mephistopholies. The Kings and Queens of Dracovia had ordered a rebuild of all damage the country had suffered from the war. It was a cool night as Agorak stood on the balcony overlooking Warfang.

"Agorak?" Godith asked as she joined him outside.

"Yeah?' Agorak saw Godith's face and knew she was worried.

"Are you alright?" Godith asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Agorak sighed as he looked up at the starry sky. "Something feels strange, Godith. I'm not sure what it is, but I think something will happen tonight." he said.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in the sky and caused Agorak and Godith to look at it curiously. Soon it turned into a ball and fell rapidly right infront of the Black Mountains and caused a massive boom sound.

"That didn't look good." Agorak said as the others came to the balcony due to the sound.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Reignor was half asleep and boy he was pissed off.

"Yeah, can't you keep it down?" Lethak said.

"It wasn't them." Akriloth said calmly as he stared at where the strange object had crashed.

"Well if it wasn't them or any of us, then what was it?" Spyro asked. Suddenly, a visible light was seen from the crash site. Everyone stared at it for a few seconds until it receded into a small dot.

"Okay, nevermind." Spyro said. Akriloth had a serious look on his face as he still examined the small dot of light in the distance.

"What should we do?" Kiara asked worriedly.

Agorak turned around and looked at everyone with a stern expression on his face. " Tomorrow, me, Reignor, Spyro, Lethak, and Dimitri will go over there and find out whatever that is." Agorak told the group.

The other four agreed to his plan and soon everyone had returned to their rooms to rest up and prepare for what tomorrow might bring. Agorak looked one last time at the dotted light. "What could it be?" he said to himself before heading inside just as the light disappered.

Meanwhile, at the mysterious crash site at the base of Black Mountain...

A giant crater could be seen where the object had landed. For a while, nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, rustling came from the crater before a lone figure started to appear from the cloud of dust. It had large, heavy armor covering its entire body, including a strange helmet with a mask. On its back, a hefty weapon longer than its torso was clearly visible.

"This is Unit A-45. Location vector reached. Initiating code sequence 7-6-0-9-8-12-444-1. Operation SEARCH in progress." the stranger said to a com-link in its helmet. In the distance, Warfang could be seen. The figure made its way towards the Dragon Capital as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

Things seem to be stirring in Dracovia. Who is the mysterious person? Will the group learn the stranger's identity? Does an athlete's foot look infected to you? Stay tuned for more!


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, school's been a drag. Anyways, on with the story!**

The following morning, the search group composed of Agorak, Spyro, Dimitri, Reignor, and Lethak were nearly ready to depart to investigate the crash site at Black Mountain. Lethak, Reignor, and Dimitri were waiting on the balcony for Spyro and Agorak. "Man where are they? I swear, they do this all the time." Reignor groaned in impatience. Dimitri and Lethak just rolled their eyes at the complaining half-dragon. Suddenly, voices could be heard coming down the hall followed by Spyro and Cynder, and behind them, Agorak and Godith.

"Finally." Reignor said as Spyro and Agorak approached them. "All set?" Agorak asked everyone. They all nodded and spread their wings to take off. "Be careful." Godith said to Agorak. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be fine." And with that the group took off to the skies and made their way towards the crash site. It took them only 5 minutes before they were above the crater. "Holy shit." Riegnor said as they observed the crater. It went at least 50 feet down in the ground and about 20 feet in any direction on the surface. "What do you think made that?" Dimitri asked. No one answered because they were too busy thinking about WHO or WHAT was responsible. They slowly descended until they stood at the edge of deep pit.

"So, who's going in?" Lethak asked. Everyone instantly looked over at Agorak. "Fine. I'll go." He said as walked down the scorched, rocky hill down into the center. Upon reaching there, he made a shocking discovery. There was some sort of device planted in the ground. It looked like an orb with two spikes opposite of each other. Agorak curiously picked up the object and went back to the others. Everyone else had waited patiently for his return and looked at the crater as they heard the crunching of rock. "Well?" Dimitri asked before Agorak showed the group the object. "That's what made such a large crater?" Spyro asked confused. Agorak studied the orb until he saw a button on top of it. "I wonder," he muttered to himself as he pressed the button.

In an instant, a blue light exploded out of the orb as Agorak dropped it and backed away with the others. A figure started to form out of the light until it could be seen clearly. Large, bulky armor was on its body along with an odd weapon. But what was stranger was that it was light blue and transparent.** (That means you can see through it LOL).** "It's a hologram." Reignor said in shock as the figure stood in front of them. _**"Hello, I am a recorded message for one named Agorak."**_ the hologram said as the group looked onward. _**"I have an important message. Don't deny it. We will come. We have come. Your world will be in war once again. Only helping us will end our long conflict."**_ And with that the hologram dissipated.

"What did it mean by that?" Lethak asked before everyone realized something. _**We have come.**_ "We need to get back to Warfang, NOW!" Agorak screamed as the group immediately took flight and went as fast as possible to warn everyone.


	3. Encounters

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, my computer had some problems, but now it's fixed and I'm here to deliver to you chapter 3 of A New Destiny. I only own Zach, Rick, and Adorvin.**

A darkened, tree-covered forest stood silent. The only sounds were the crickets chirping and the birds beginning to awake as the sun peaked over the horizon. Suddenly, a rustle made nearby birds and squirrels dash for protection. The mysterious armored figure walked out of the thick vegetation and watched the rising sun.

"Computer, scan the environment for any signs of Warfang." It said as a little antenna popped out of the helmet and made tiny waves as it scanned the area. "Analysis confirmed. Warfang is 0.03 miles northwest." The computer said as the figure began to walk northwest. But, a rustle of the wind made it stop in its tracks. In a flash, it turned around with its hefty shotgun ready to fire.

"Don't even think about it." Agorak said as he had his pistol drawn of the stranger's head. The others were in a battle-ready stance. The figure slowly sheathed its weapon as everyone calmed down. "Now, tell me. Who THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Agorak yelled in fury. "Please, Mister Agorak, there's no need any violent actions or any cursing, if you mind." The figure said calmly.

"Fine." Agorak said as his temper lowered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rick Hudson. I am an expert technician, warrior, mechanic and scientist for the great Assassin Empire." Rick said as the group looked at him with a confused look. "The what?" Spyro asked, completely confused.

"Ah, oh my fucking God." Rick said, clearly getting pissed off. "Sorry, just asking." Spyro said. Everyone had just stood there still confused out of their FUCKING MINDS! **(Sorry for that. It makes me mad to explain things to people. Like the next chapter. What… AH FUCKING DAMMIT!)** "Look, you can tell us everything that is going on. Let's just head back to Warfang and talk this out." Lethak said as everyone got ready to take off. Rick was prepared before them because had a high-powered jetpack and was already halfway to Warfang. "Son of a bitch." Reignor said as the group raced to catch up with the Assassin.

**Well, better huh? I've been taking creative writing classes. Please rate and review. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
